Los siete
by KSB Flaming Heart
Summary: En los libros de Martin nos dicen que la familia Stark es intachable, pero ellos tienen una versión diferente que contar. •Drabbles de cien palabras sobre cinco retoños, un bastardo y un pupilo que encarnan los siete pecados capitales. aviso: cronológicamente no hay orden entre las historias que aquí os traigo.
1. Robb - Soberbia

Disclaimer: todos los personajes que podáis reconocer son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, menos Theon Greyjoy, porque ese es mío xD.

1.

Soberbia – Robb

Él era rey en el norte, y por ende tenía derecho a hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Walder Frey no podía cuestionarlo; en realidad, nadie tenía el derecho suficiente. Abrazado a Jeyne Westerling, pensó que ser soberano traía beneficios y cargas a partes iguales, pero Robb prefirió inclinarse más a lo primero. ¿Qué importaba el Cruce, la guerra y los demás que estaban muriendo por su causa? El que importaba era él, su guerra contra los Lannister y la venganza que ejecutaría con sus propias manos.

Y Jeyne, por supuesto. ella, la reina, importaba más que ningún otro.


	2. Sansa - Gula

2.

Sansa – Gula.

Había descubierto la mágica exquisitez de los pasteles de limón cuando tenía cuatro años, y desde entonces no había pasado ni un día sin que comiera al menos uno. Gage solía prepararlos especialmente para ella, y Sansa podía saborear esa mezcla deliciosa. Sentirlos diluyéndose en su boca era el placer más grande que existía en el mundo, o eso pensaba cuando los engullía.

Todas las noches, cuando su padre y hermanos estaban dormidos y no se oía ningún ruido, se escabullía a las cocinas muy despacio para robar una bandeja de pasteles. Y con uno en la boca, era feliz.


	3. Arya - Pereza

3

Pereza – Arya.

Arya se esforzó en mirar la costura que reposaba sobre su cama junto a ella, de mala gana. Las puntadas estaban torcidas y poco trabajadas. La septa Mordane la castigaría, mas ella no tomaría una aguja más en todo el día. No había avanzado gran cosa, pero no quería seguir con ese trabajo. Prefería mil veces ver como sus hermanos se batían en duelo, sentada en el quicio de la ventana, con los tímidos rayos de sol golpeándole en el rostro. Estaba decidido, pensó. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni dentro de diez años volvería a sentarse a coser otra vez


	4. Bran - Envidia

4.

Envidia – Brandon.

Quería ser Rickon, nunca había deseado algo tan fervientemente como eso. O bueno, tal vez solo caminar, pero de aquello se trataba la cuestión. Su hermano menor podía correr con los lobos, brincar e incluso trepar, cosas que otrora habían sido su deleite, y él no. Él debía quedarse sentado allí, oyendo cuentos añejos y repasando cuentas. Rickon era el afortunado. Él solo era Bran el roto.

Miró con amargura cómo Theon y Robb se batían en el patio con espadas de acero. También quería ser ellos, se dijo. No era posible, claro, pero qué agradable sería tener su suerte.


	5. Rickon - Avaricia

5.

Avaricia - Rickon

Le habían dado cuatro puntas de vidriagón, por sus días del nombre cumplidos, pero el pequeño Rickon quería más. ¿Qué importaba? El maestre tenía cientos de ellas en ese recipiente, no echaría en falta unas cuántas desaparecidas. ¿Qué haría con ellas? No lo sabía, solo tenía claro que eran hermosas y que a Bran le gustaban mucho porque encerraban un misterio maravilloso. Por eso las quería aunque ni siquiera las fuera a usar.

Se subió a una silla alta para alcanzar la repisa, en silencio. Quizá no se conformara con cinco o seis, pensó. ¿Qué tal coger todo el recipiente?


	6. Jon - Ira

6

Ira – Jon.

El puño cerrado se había estampado en medio de esa sonrisa burlona. Solo así Jon pudo sentirse al menos algo libre. Le ardían las mejillas y la sangre, y el centelleo de su mirada grisácea dejaba entrever el destello de las lágrimas. No era pena lo que sentía, era rabia. Cegadora y cruel como las palabras que habían abandonado los labios de Theon Greyjoy.

-Bastardo –Había dicho, burlón. Tenía razón, desde luego, pero eso no hacía más duro el golpe ni menor la rabia. Jon le había golpeado en el centro de esa sonrisa arrogante, pero su ira no disminuyó. Porque todos los golpes del mundo, no harían menos cierta su verdad.

Él no era hijo legítimo de Ned Stark.


	7. Theon Greyjoy - Lujuria

7

Lujuria – THEON

Theon tenía catorce años, una sonrisa traviesa en los labios y ojos marrones que no se apartaban del cuerpo desnudo de Lady Stark. Nunca había visto unas tetas tan grandes en toda su vida. Tampoco había supuesto que el vello entre las piernas de su madre adoptiva fuera tan rojizo y excitante. Si descubrían lo que estaba haciendo Lord Eddard lo mataría lentamente, luego sería resucitado para que cada guardia lo asesinara otra vez. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía la presión que los calzones le provocaban en la polla dura como piedra, y de sus labios escappó un ronco gemido cuando tocó el sector con una de sus manos habilidosas.

Pareció ser que Catelyn lo oyó, porque se dio vuelta en la regadera, asustada. Lo miró con ojos desorbitados y Theon supo que todo iba mal... o muy bien.

Incluso podía ser que la mujer lo invitase al baño. ¿Quién sabe?


End file.
